


turnt beats

by decapitatem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatem/pseuds/decapitatem
Summary: beatz with a z? no, they're not that turnt





	turnt beats

you're trying so hard, but you seem to be physically incapable of not tapping to the beat. the fact that these are some sick beats you are listening to and that music is your fricking life probably doesn't help. you'll hold your hands together and tell yourself no. you're going to get through this song. you can do this. but then aaah the drummms shit there you go your fingers are tapping on each other or your feet or your toes or your head or you're fucking flexing your butt cheeks ANYTHING you just can't you physically cannot not bop to the beat. so you say what the hell because yeah it's one am and you were going to have an early night tonight because you have to be up early tomorrow morning but let's be real here, it's the same story every night and you'll just be asleep for the first half of the morning because coffee is repulsive and then you'll sleep for two hours when you get home so you get the fuck out of bed and you fucking dance. you just can't help it. it's the full out heart and a half don't give a damn because no one is watching me DANCING, fucking jamming the fuck out to them turnt beatz, wailing along like a bloody dead cat and burning up the bedroom floor because shit man this is your life right here, quite literally - these beats are what flow through your veins and pound in your heart and echo in the corners of your mind day in and day out and they are you and you can't not drum along, you can't not dance, how could you and why were you trying not to anyway because this is you, this is who you are, this is what you are made of, and you dance til the album runs out and you can't stay on your feet any longer and you don't get to sleep for hours because the songs are all stuck in your head and you, as previously mentioned, can't not bop.


End file.
